


every other freckle

by sassyasscas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen Cas, Teen Dean, destiel alternate universe, destiel au, destiel highschool alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyasscas/pseuds/sassyasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the halls and classrooms at Lawrence High School, there were two facts imprinted in each students mind;</p><p>•At eighteen years old, Dean Winchester had become very familiar with the female anatomy.<br/>•At the same age, Castiel Novak had been labeled as an utter prude.</p><p>Both of these statements were lies. Polar opposite facts, to be precise. </p><p>Dean on one hand, had a single experience with a girl called Lisa, who he had undoubtedly scared off.And on the other hand sat Castiel, who might as well have donned a fluffy pair of white wings and a halo to match. His eyes held so much innocence, but in truth, he was not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. we meet dean, cas and benny lafitte

 

 

In the halls and classrooms at Lawrence High School, there were two facts imprinted in each students mind;

•At eighteen years old, Dean Winchester had become very familiar with the female anatomy.

•At the same age, Castiel Novak had been labeled as an utter prude.

Both of these statements were lies.

Polar opposite facts, to be precise.

Dean on one hand, had a single experience with a girl called Lisa, who he had undoubtedly scared off. Though the whispers and rumors that circulated the school said he had been involved with more girls than he could count on his fingers and toes, this was not true. It scared him slightly, when he didnot enjoy being with her, assuming he was straight his whole life. But even though he hadn't dared tell since the occurrence, one thing lead to another and his clumsy tongue and nervous on-the-spot thinking told Samandriel Novak about an occurrence that had not happened. Which lead to the spread of more lies. By the second semester of the year, Dean had dug himself a hole that could have taken him to China.

And on the other hand sat Castiel, who might as well have donned a fluffy pair of white wings and a golden halo to match. His eyes held so much innocence, but in truth, he was not. His list of lovers extended from one end of the room to the next, and even at the ripe age of eighteen, he'd been with his fair share of people- female or not. But he was often surprised at what a few simple words and well thought reactions could do to convince the school that he was as pure as the snow itself. It was quite hard for him to hide his affections, but somehow he held a pristine record. Though he kept his love life private from his school life, there were a few people he might have liked to take into a broom closet and swap pants with.

Which lead him to Dean Winchester; Lawrence's very own school slut.

His first mistake was taking Benny Lafitte by the belt loops and dragging him into the bathroom stall.

" Fuck, Novak, for a virgin you really know how to-"

" Shhhh. "

Benny moaned when Castiel's lips left his neck with a quiet pop.

" No, really, Lafitte, shh."

His tone was stern now, and he held a finger to the boy's lips in the least seductive manner possible (which was obviously very hard to obtain, as it left Benny squirming in his khakis). Castiel slipped his leather belt back through the loops and muttered curses under his breath.

" Aren't these god damn bathrooms supposed to be vacant, Lafitte?"

Benny nodded.

" Then why the fuck is someone at that urinal? "

They took turns peeking out the slot in the stall door. The older boy's face went pale, and after a quick straightening of his clothes, he hurried off, leaving Cas, half hard, with the stall door half open. He had apparently not realized that the boy in the stall next to them had been standing at a urinal, pissing like he'd just downed the town's entire water supply. Yanking up the hood of his sweatshirt, Cas attempted to make it out of the stall without being caught, but the pissboy had apparently drained the tank and was standing, wide eyed as Cas tried to sneak away, which was indeed; his second mistake.

His third mistake was the moment when he lunged towards the Winchester boy, grabbing him by the flannel shirt and knocking him against the wall. As much as he would have enjoyed closing the small gap between them with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss (who wouldn't?), the fire in his eyes was not lit by lust, but by the fact that his pristine record and utterly important reputation were hanging in the balance. He knew who Dean Winchester was, he knew how many people Dean could talk to in a day. He knew exactly how fast the word would get out that he was having a quickie with Benny Lafitte in the vacant bathroom of the South wing. But this wasn't exactly a mistake, for Dean, whilst maintaining the "school harlot persona" fixed with a suggestive smile and a look in his eyes that made Castiel feel downright wrong, it was almost submissive. He leaned a little further down towards Castiel and spoke:

" I'm a good liar, Novak. I won't tell. "

This was more of a misunderstanding, as Castiel was under the impression that this juicy piece of gossip would send Dean flying for the nearest set of ears. He felt the need to ask himself why on Earth Dean Winchester would keep those (heavenly) lips zipped about this scandolous occurance. But his subconcious also asked why he was looking a gift horse in the mouth, so he softened his features, only slightly. 

" You better, Winchester. "


	2. 2. we learn a bit about cas (and the three muske-queers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roughly written and unbeta'd, I just wanted to get this to all who waited patiently!

It was mere coincidence that Castiel had seen Dean Winchester about nine times in the following week since the bathroom incident (or so he thought, it's not like he was counting, right?). The second time was indeed the worst, for the two had crossed paths on their way to the toilet. Though Dean pretended be preoccupied with his dick (and not in a matter that would imply something sexual, the boy was merely taking a leak), Castiel had faked the idea that he had forgotten something in his locker, and made his way out of the washroom. This was a lucky avoidance of awkward eye contact, and whatever other antics might occur if the two of them were to meet up again.

So Castiel ignored it, and went about his days, trying his damnedest to forget the whole thing, and hoping that it would also slip Dean's mind for a while. 

Though Castiel cared deeply about the rumours and lies that would circulate, that was not his only reason for wanting to cut Dean Winchesters tongue out before he could tell another soul. His family was made up of him, his mother, and eight siblings, all named lovingly after angels. And six of them were extremely religious. Unfortunately for Cas, and for Gabriel and Hannah(the two other rational siblings), the rest of the family was terribly against anything remotely homosexual- whether Cas was bisexual or not (thus upsetting what the trio lovingly referred to themselves as; the three muske-queers).

Though Gabriel and Hannah kept it "in their pants", so to speak, Castiel had a harder time abiding by the rule of staying abstinent. He figured that if he had already broken one rule by being bisexual, then he might as well just do as he pleased; seeing as he was already condemned to eternal damnation (according to his oldest sibling Michael). 

He kept fairly good grades, and even higher standards, and it left Castiel with no room for a well paying job, other than the few hours he worked with Ellen, the florist who lived below their home. Castiel quite enjoyed working with the flowers, and with Ellen, but he rarely found the time between school and sleep. With his lack of income, he couldn't afford a place of his own, and so Castiel resorted to living with his family. If the religious members of his family were to find out about his exploits, then he would surely be kicked out and disowned. With high hopes of becoming a Veterinarian, Castiel needed the grades, and without a place to live and to study, his dreams would be shattered. 

Sex was a release for him, Castiel found it reduced the amount of stress greatly. But after the bathroom incident, it had increased it by at least fifty percent. Every person that approached Castiel to have an entirely innocent conversation but him on the edge, and this had put Cas through a week long dry spell that he thought was certainly effecting his mood. Though his grades kept at a steady pace, his mind raced and his heart seemed to stop working properly. Each time he saw Dean, or each time he thought he saw Dean (there had been a few moments when Castiel almost imagined him there), every muscle in his body bunched together and his legs carried him swiftly through the hall, even if it was past his classroom or locker door.

He hadn't even bothered to make time for an awkward conversation with Benny, who found him a couple days later. He approached Castiel with a sheepish smile on his face and one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing his neck nervously.

"Uhhh, heya Cas."

Castiel squinted at him, and Benny must have thought that it was cute, because his eyes lit up and he opened his mouth, probably to ask if they could pick up where they left off. Cas, seeing where this was going, let out a sigh.

"Benny, please. Would you please just fuck off for a second." 

His words seem to come out more like a command, and Benny looked down at Castiel, half-pissed and half-hurt. He took off with his metaphorical tail between his legs, and Castiel didn't see him for weeks after that.

His mind was too preoccupied with Dean. Dean fucking Winchester, who held Castiels entire reputation on the tip of his tongue.


	3. 3. the second incident involving public washrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((sorry i left it so long guys, i'm not really in the fandom anymore but i need the writing practice so i've decided i'm going to try and finish this fic bc i love it so much ;) hope u guys enjoy it!))

After last period, Castiel had gone about his regular routine. He approached his locker, entering the code and yanking it open with slight forcefulness. From the top rack, a little yellow slip of paper fluttered to his feet, landing gently between his soft leather shoes. He looked to his left and then to his right, nobody seemed to be eagerly awaiting the moment he should open the note (as many had done before). So he picked it up and unfolded it carefully, squinting at the elegant cursive scrawled on the page with what appeared to be a shaking hand. Whoever wrote this was undoubtedly nervous about doing so. 

"Castiel-" he read quietly to himself, his brow furrowed in confusion and anticipation at what the note might be regarding. "-would you please meet me in the boys washroom. Need to talk. " Castiel was nervous, he knew exactly who had written this. It was so obviously Benny, from the poor wording choice to the messy writing, Castiel knew… The walk from his locker would take him two minutes but he was able to cut it short by keeping a swift pace. During that short time his brain whirred with a thousand thoughts per second. He knew he let Benny grow too attached and he knew very well that this was going to end poorly. It had happened before, and his secret had almost been let out when a casual fling had developed feelings for Castiel and he had to break it off. The other party had not taken the news lightly and Castiel had to do the boy's math homework for a month in order to keep quiet about the situation. Benny was bolder than the last boy, and it would definitely not end well for either of them (unless of course, Benny needed some math done, but he did not, for he often failed his classes) 

But as Castiel swung the door open, he was not embraced by the overwhelming scent of Benny's cologne, but something sweeter. He was entirely wrong about the situation at that point in time. The Winchester boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Castiel jumped when he approached. His instincts told him to appear threatening to the younger student and so Castiel subconsciously raised his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he took a step towards Dean, who defensively held out his hands and shuffled back towards the wall. “Wait!” He cried, and Castiel must have sensed something in his voice because he did wait, and his body seemed to relax (enough so that he crossed his arms over one another and waited impatiently for Dean to speak again).

Dean’s voice was quiet and wavering, almost nervous to speak to Castiel. 

“I’d like to offer an ultimatum.” He spoke. His face was slowly turning bright red and he could feel the anxiousness as the heat crept up his neck and buzzed around his ears. 

"Ultimatum?" Castiel's voice softened.

"Yeah, you know, a final demand or statement of terms--"

"I know what a fucking ultimatum is, Mr. Webster!" Castiel snapped.

"Do you also know what it means to have the whole school updated on your little adventures with half of the goddamn dick on school property, Cas?!" Dean surprised himself as the words wrapped around his tongue and exited his mouth in a snarl. He was never one to typically become angry, but having the upper hand in a social situation was definitely a new sensation for him. No longer in a state of nervousness, Dean seemed to turn on a dime and in his eyes was a completely new boy. Though, his ultimatum was not entirely an evil thing to present.

Castiel was confused as well, and he rolled his eyes at the mention of his ridiculous childhood nickname. 

"What's your ultimatum, Winchester? Spit it out!"

"You have to be my friend, Castiel Novak."

"Oh for christ's sake dude, be serious, just tell me what you want and I'll get it to you as long as you keep your mouth shut about what you saw."

"I want you to be my friend."

Castiel squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed impatiently.

"Do not toy with me, Dean, I swear to God--"

"I'm being serious." Dean's tone was flat and unfortunately for Castiel, he knew it was sincere. 

"I just want somebody to talk to, Castiel. I don't know if you've noticed, but you've pretty much fucked all of my friends past the point of return. They're all pretty messed up and I they think I don't know but I do. You've gone and you've made them.. fall in love or lust or some other shit with you and nobody bothers with me anymore, Cas. I just want someone to talk to, seeing as you've generally screwed up the majority of my acquaintances. You act so innocent but I see through you, you son of a bitch. So whether it's a suitable punishment or not, you're gonna meet me in here after class once a week, I'm gonna dump all my petty issues onto you and at the end of the year, you an go back to doing whatever it is you like to do with whoever it is you like to do and I won't tell a single soul."


End file.
